


Crowleys Love

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is with Crowley. Crowley wants Reader all to himself. But He knows that she harbours feelings for The Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowleys Love

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more chapters out soon! Hold tight!

(Y/n) had been at a dive bar with Dean and Sam. They had decided to go and hit up some ladies. Ladies that (Y/n) had felt very envious and harsh towards. They were the typical dumb bimbo types. She hadn't had to worry though her guy The King of Hell came. He scooped her into his arms and laid a kiss on her lips. She was greedy of him.

"The fuck took you so long? Hell running you ragged? I bet it is!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

"Watch it or I will put you over my fucking knee's. You lil slut of mine's!" said Crowley.

She had slung her arms his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips. He moaned softly.

"I was just joking with you. You know that I love you, My King!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

The night had gone by that way and Crowley had wanted (Y/n). He had transported them to nicer hotel. Laying her down on her back. Vanishing there clothes altogether fastly so.

"You know what i wanted to do to you at that damned bar. I wanted to fuck you harshly. Have seen what those two want from you. Trying to have what is mine's! Your mine's and mine's only! I going to fucking ruin you for them. You got it?!" said Crowley harshly.

Crowley had latched his mouth onto her pulse point. Nipping and licking her tender flesh. He had taken his index and middle finger inside her. As his thumb drew harsh circles on her swollen clit. (Y/n) was being worked open so fully. Knowing that she was going to feel this for days. Crowley had taken the liberty of kissing a trail to her wet core slowly.

"You know what i am going to do, huh? Going to fucking make you cum all over my mouth. You smell so good kitten. Your pretty pussy is all mine's!" snarled Crowley darkly.

"Crowley, I need you mouth on my aching core. Please, I love you!" whimpered (Y/n) now.

Crowley needed no more words from her. He had latched his mouth onto her sensitive core. Fingering and licking her pretty pussy. She felt blissful at that very moment and marvelous. Crowley had pinned her hips down and dug into her. Hearing her scream his name off her mouth. Sent his cock to an very slow ache. He heard her cry out as her orgasm tore through her body violently. Seeing her shake and shiver from being aten out.

"Now, I am going to make you cum around my cock. You will scream!" snarled Crowley.

Crowley had positioned himself at (Y/n)'s juicy core. Feeling her warmth wrap around his girth. (Y/n) was reveling in the feeling that Crowley had always seemed to provide. It had her crying tears of happiness. Crowley knew as to why that had turned him on more. 

"Your so very beautiful once your under me. Knowing I'll be by your side!" said Crowley.

He had gripped her soft tiny hips in his hands. (Y/n) had gripped Crowley's arms in her hands. He move at a sort of fast pace and grounded his hips into her clit. She felt a new orgasm creeping up on her and stared into Crowley's eyes. He knew that she was close.

"You want to cum around my cock, Huh? Just hold on a moment more!" said Crowley.

"Please, Crowley....I need you to fill me up. I need you to fuck me harder!" said (Y/n) now.

Crowley had set a more brutal pace on her. Feeling her walls clamp around him so nicely. He had reached for her clit and she had screamed her orgasm. He had followed her mere secons later on. He had clung onto (Y/n) and they fell fast asleep together too. Weeks had gone by that way. Crowley and (Y/n) had constantly been at eachother now.


End file.
